Alone together
by aonalion
Summary: Edo and the Hell Kaiser Ryo are traveling together in the other dimension. Edo finds that he admires the older teen more and more, but will Ryo accept his feelings? Oneshot, shounen-ai, Edo X Hell Kaiser Ryo


**A/N:** I'm not going to do requests, but I am open for suggestions ;) Tell me what your fav GX ship is and maybe I'll write about it!

**EDIT:** Thank you so much for all of your reviews! You guys reduce me into a warm puddle of "awww" every time I read them q_q

* * *

Edo Phoenix and Hell Kaiser Ryo had been walking together in the alternate dimension for what felt like an eternity. They got separated from the others when the portal between the dimensions opened, and now focused on finding their friends.

This other world was filled with monsters, traps and unknown dangers. The sky was in constant twilight, and the lack of sun and warmth could make anyone tired.

But not the Hell Kaiser.

He continued walking towards an unknown destination − never showing anything remotely resembling an emotion − with Edo right behind him. Edo secretly admired him for that − his complete ruthlessness and cold, hard shell protecting his emotions.

Edo on the other hand, was tired and hungry, but he refused to show it even for a minute. He still had his pride.

He would never show the Kaiser weakness, so instead he smiled and happily chatted on about the world they had suddenly found themselves in, knowing that Ryo would never reply or even grant him a look.

Hell Kaiser Ryo looked out over the landscape with cold, dark eyes and memorized every detail. Edo knew this, and he also knew that because of this he didn't need to pay as much attention to their surrounding as the other did.

Edo unconsciously put his life in the Hell Kaiser's hands, something he would never regret.

Ryo suddenly stopped. Edo immediately stopped as well and quit talking. He knew it had to be serious for the Kaiser to react at all.

Then he suddenly saw a dust cloud rise at the horizon, and could feel the ground shake lightly as if in a small earthquake.

Kaiser Ryo went, without a word, from the broad path they were walking on to the cliff and the few trees on the right side of the path. Edo followed him silently, hoping he knew what he did.

When they got near the cliff, Ryo stopped again and looked around. It was too high to climb and the trees grew too widely apart to provide any kind of hiding place. Edo looked around as well.

"Now what do we do?" he asked calmly, but his insides were a knot.

Edo widened his eyes in genuine surprise as the Kaiser did something very unexpected; he grabbed Edo's cloak and pulled him close, then shoved him up against the cliff wall. He pressed his body close to Edo's, but refused look him in the eyes.

"Stay quiet." he said, his dark voice nothing more than a whisper.

Edo then realized what he was doing; the Kaiser's cloak was the exact same colour as the cliff − if they just stood still no one would probably notice them.

The giant horde of monsters rode by on their mutant horses, screaming and shouting. The ground shook but Edo couldn't move at all; the Kaiser's body pressed him against the cliff.

It should have been uncomfortable, but Edo realized that… it wasn't. Hell Kaiser Ryo's body was surprisingly warm, and he had an excuse to observe him up close − he could even move his head.

Ryo was intently studying the cliff wall a couple of decimetres from Edo's head and didn't seem to be bothered by the monsters riding by not far from him. His eyes were pitch black and soulless, his skin pale but beautiful and his lips nothing but a thin line.

Edo realized he was staring but he couldn't look away − the Hell Kaiser was simply beautiful. He found himself admiring the older teen more and more for each minute that passed.

When the horde of monsters was gone and they were sure no more were coming, Ryo started to pull away.

Edo quickly grabbed his cloak and held him firmly in place. Ryo blinked twice − the only true sign of surprise Edo had ever seen him show.

They stared at each other for several minutes, neither of them willing to look away. Edo with his bright blue eyes and pale hair; Ryo with his grey, emotionless eyes and dark hair.

Something flickered in those otherwise emotionless eyes for just a brief second; his face softened for a moment, and the Kaiser almost whispered;

"Not now. Not here." before pulling himself away from Edo's grip like it was nothing.

Edo stared at the spot Ryo had been standing seconds ago, and then quickly followed him as he walked away towards the horizon, in search of their friends.


End file.
